


Our Son

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Appendicitis, Athena Grant is Buck's Mom, Gen, Protective Bobby Nash, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: PROMPT: I was wondering whether you could write something where Buck - who has a fever - accidentally calls Athena or Bobby as mom/dad?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 28
Kudos: 644





	Our Son

It’s July now and it’s never been quite so scorching hot as it is the day Buck’s AC decides to break down. He tries to fix it, spends maybe two hours trying to get it to work again before realizing he’s got a higher chance of catching heat stroke than of getting the damn thing to turn on again. 

He takes a nice cold shower and within minutes of stepping out of his tub he’s dry from the humidity in his loft. It sucks. 

Buck goes to three different stores in the area looking for a new AC unit, only to find out each time they’re all out of stock— “We can have the model you like shipped to your home or in store for pick up by Monday.” one of the employees tells him, not unkindly. 

It’s the best he’s gonna’ get under the circumstances, but that’s also another three days without an air conditioner he’s going to have to suffer through. In the meanwhile he buys a couple of fans, one for his bedroom upstairs and one for the kitchen downstairs. 

They don’t do much, except blow the hot air around, unfortunately. 

He walks into work the next morning feeling like roadkill–and probably looking like it, too, because the Captain is ushering him to sit down almost immediately upon seeing the state of him. “You getting sick on me?” Bobby tilts Buck’s head up so he can get a better look. His normally bright eyes are glassy and there’s a faint blush of red across his cheeks. 

Buck shakes his head, “No, I’m good, just tired.” he admits. “My AC finally kicked it yesterday—new one’s coming in a couple of days—but til then I gotta deal with the heat. Kept tossing and turning all night.” he sighs. 

Bobby looks at him in wide eyed disbelief. “Buck, LA’s going through a heat wave right now, tonight we’re supposed to hit _triple_ digits, there’s no way you’re staying in that apartment. We’ll drop by your place at the end of our shift, pack you some clothes and toiletries and you can stay with us until your new AC gets delivered. Sound good?” 

It does sound good. Buck knows from experience that during the summers especially Athena cranks up the AC so that their home feels more like a winter wonderland than anything else. But…. “Well, I don’t wanna’ intrude.” He hedges. “I can always ask Maddie—” 

“Maddie’s is a one bedroom and the last time you slept over there on her couch you complained about back pain for about a week, Buck. You know Athena and I don’t mind having you over. Plus, it’s a little lonely without the kids around. It’ll be nice, we can invite Michael over for dinner tonight, make a whole thing of it.” Harry is away at space camp for the next two weeks and May is doing a summer course for college credits until the end of the month. 

Buck hesitates for only a few more seconds before ultimately agreeing to a weekend sleepover at the Grant-Nash household. 

—————–

It’s late by the time they get off work. 

Bobby’s looking forward to dinner with everyone later in the night. They drop by Buck’s loft to pick up a duffel bag and the pit stop only reaffirms Bobby’s decision to have the younger man stay over. The loft is _brutally_ hot—stepping inside almost feels like being cooked in an oven. 

Buck is exhausted when they reach home. 

He wants to tell Bobby he’s too tired for dinner and a movie tonight; all he wants to do right this minute is take an ice cold bath and go straight to bed, but he can tell the Captain’s excited to sit down with everyone and Buck’s never been one to purposely ruin a good time for others. 

“Suck it up.” he tells himself. 

Dinner is amazing, as per usual. Buck forces himself to make conversation, forces a grin, eats as much as his stomach can stand at the moment, and is relieved when it’s time to just sit and watch the film Michael brought over. 

“It’s a classic, Bobby, I can’t believe you haven’t seen any of the Lethal Weapon movies.” 

Athena laughs and teases her husband. “Hey, maybe you and Michael can dress up as Murtaugh and Riggs for Halloween this year.” 

Bobby looks at the spry and often times reckless character on the screen and shakes his head. “Maybe if I were twenty years younger. Buck, I think you would be the better costume partner in this case.” 

Michael turns to Buck, only to realize the kid has conked out for the night. “Well, would ya’ look at that. The old people outlasted the young.” he chuckles. 

Athena arches her brow at her ex husband. “And who, pray tell, are you calling ‘ _old_ ’?” 

Bobby laughs, albeit quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping charge. “Makes sense, now that I think about it. Buck didn’t get much sleep last night, given the heat. And today’s shift wasn’t exactly a slow one.” 

They’re only half way through the movie but decide to call it an early night, for Buck’s sake. 

Athena walks Michael out to his car while Bobby goes to wake Buck so that he can change clothes and sleep on an actual bed. “Up and at em, kid, time for bed.” Bobby jostles him gently. 

Buck whines softly but does stir, blinking sluggishly up at Bobby. 

“Come on bud, can’t sleep on the couch, you’ll regret it in the morning, trust me.” 

Buck is still half asleep when he says, “Don’t wanna’.” burying himself deeper into the cushions underneath him, stubbornly. 

Bobby can’t help but smile at the sight. It’s familiar in a way that used to sting a lot more, but now brings a feeling of warmth, too. “I know, you’re comfortable, but I promise you’ll be a lot more comfortable on a bed, c’mon.” He pulls Buck up by the arms, and though Buck groans and whines, he does let himself be lead to the guestroom. 

Buck took a quick shower before dinner, to wash away the grime of the day, which is one less thing he has to do before bed. Bobby can tell the kid’s beyond exhausted, so he lets him sit on the edge of the bed while he digs through Buck’s duffel bag for a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. “Alright, here we are, change into these and you can–” Bobby sighs. 

Of course Buck is curled up atop the sheets, already fast asleep, by the time he turns around. 

“Buck,” Bobby leans over the bed and shakes him, but it’s no use. The fire Captain scoffs fondly and goes about untying Buck’s shoes and carefully taking them off his feet. The kid’s body isn’t even fully on top of the mattress, for goodness sake. One of his legs is still dangling off the side and his head doesn’t reach any of the pillows. 

Bobby tries one last time to shake him awake, to make him readjust himself to a better sleeping position, but it’s for naught; Buck is knocked out. Bobby takes it upon himself to move Buck, dragging him up so that at least his entire body is on the bed now. 

All the jostling to get him situated right finally does make Buck stir, and big glassy doe eyes blink up at Bobby. “Wha’ happened to the movie?” he mumbles incoherently. 

Bobby shushes him. “Bedtime. Close your eyes. I’ll make those chocolate chip pancakes you like for breakfast tomorrow, yeah?” 

Buck nods groggily, eyelids too heavy to stay open, even if he wanted them to. “’kay.” 

Bobby squeezes his shoulder, just briefly. “Goodnight Buck.” 

“G’night dad.” and just like that, Buck is asleep, face tucked into a pillow, his body curled into itself in a way that makes him look impossibly small. 

Bobby swallows. Hard. 

\----------------------------

It’s nearly three in the morning when Athena gets up to the sound of rustling in her kitchen--she’s always been a light sleeper, and for a moment she forgets May and Harry aren’t home.

So it’s a surprise when instead of catching one of her kids skulking around for after midnight snacks, she finds one Evan “Buck” Buckley, sitting in the middle of her kitchen island. “I told you to eat more at dinner,” she starts to tease, pausing in her stride when Buck flinches at the sound of her voice.

He hunches over in the stool and even in the dark Athena can see he’s not doing so hot. She turns the lights on, but only at a dim setting--she can tell just by looking at the kid that he’s got a hell of a headache brewing and she doesn’t want to make it any worse, if it can be helped.

When Athena speaks again, it’s softly this time. “Hey Buckaroo, you wanna tell me what’s the matter? I’ve got a medical kit with enough in it to stock a doctor’s office, in the bathroom.” she half-jokes.

Buck shakes his head, albeit slowly, eyes scrunched up tight. “Sorry I woke you. I’ll be fine. S’just a headache.”

Athena clicks her tongue. “Oh, so we’re playing this game, huh? The ‘I’m fine’ game.” she makes her way around the island and to Buck’s side. “C’mere.” Even sitting down, Buck is too tall, she notes, having to get on her toes in order to feel his forehead. “’Fine’ my ass.” Athena shakes her head. He’s hot to the touch. “Come on, let’s get you back to bed, I’ll go get something for the headache and the fever.”

Athena ushers Buck off his chair, leading him back to the guestroom. They’re at the threshold when Buck’s knees give out and he falls to the floor with only a faint grunt as a warning.

“Buck!” watching him collapse is like a terrible sort of deja vu and Athena can’t help but be reminded of all that _blood_ Buck coughed out before passing out after throwing a clot.

Buck blinks rapidly, tries to make himself appear more alert than he feels. “Sorry, sorry, got dizzy. I’m ok.”

Athena huffs. “Boy, you say you’re ok one more time...” she kneels down in front of him and sighs. “Dizziness, fever, headache,” she lists, “Any nausea?”

Buck nods hesitantly. “A little.”

“Do you think you can get up?” she holds out a hand.

Buck nods again, taking her hand and letting her pull him up off the floor, with some effort. He holds onto the door frame for a few seconds, afraid he’s not very steady on his feet, still. He hasn’t felt this sick in a good long while.

Eventually he makes it back to bed, exhaustion clawing at him.

“I’ll be right back.” Athena promises.

Buck watches her exit the room with a pang of uneasiness. He wants to reach out for her, beg her to stay, just for a minute or two. Instead he holds his tongue and closes his eyes and tries to imagine himself in an ice cold igloo.

Athena returns with a bottle of NyQuil, a couple of Advil, a glass of water and a cool wet cloth, which she places on his forehead after making him take the meds and hydrate. “Alright, open up.” she sticks a thermometer in his mouth and has him keep it there until it beeps. “102.1.” she reads aloud, brow furrowing in concern. Not great, but not as bad as she thought it would be, either. If it gets any higher, though, she’ll have to wake her husband so they can head to the hospital.

“Alright honey, I’m gonna come back and check your temperature again in a little bit. Try to get some rest ‘til then, ok?”

“Ok. Thanks Athena.” Buck mutters, already drifting to sleep.

\-------------------------

Barely a half hour has passed when Athena sits up in bed suddenly with a feeling of something not being quite right. Call it a mother’s instinct or what have you, but she just knows it.

Something is wrong.

The feeling persists until she makes her way to Buck, where she finds him curled up in the fetal position on the bed, his breathing harsh and shallow. Alarmed, Athena rushes to his side swiftly. “Buck, Buck, honey, can you look at me? Open your eyes for me.”

Buck shudders. “Hot.” he grinds out through clenched teeth.

Athena can feel the heat radiating off of his body in waves. “Buck, I’ll be right back, alright? I’m gonna’ get Bobby up so we can go to the hospital. You’re gonna’ be just fine, don’t worry.” the assurance feels empty, when she herself isn’t exactly confident in her own words at the moment. She gives his wrist one quick squeeze before running back to the master bedroom.

“Bobby, Bobby, wake up,” she shakes him out of slumber.

It must be something in her tone of voice that gives it away, because Bobby’s up and alert within seconds, “What is it? Are the kids ok?”

“It’s Buck. He’s sick, we need to get him to a hospital, get dressed.” Athena’s already shoving her legs into a pair of sweat pants over her negligee. 

Bobby follows suit without question, grabbing his keys from the nightstand on his way out. 

Buck is burning up by the time they get him into the backseat of Bobby’s truck. Athena rides in the back with Buck, his head on her lap, the rest of him limp. “You’re gonna be just fine, Buckaroo.” she repeats, running her fingers through his matted curls, soothingly. 

Buck leans into the touch. Athena’s hand is nice and cold and her voice is comforting above him. “Hurts.” he mumbles deliriously. He’s boiling hot and there’s a pain crawling down his side to make matters worse. 

“Where does it hurt, baby?” 

Instead of answering Buck buries his face into her stomach and lets out a low, pained whine. 

“Buck? Buck?” 

\-----------------------

"This boy is going to be there death of me one day," Athena swears as she goes about tucking the hospital sheets around Buck and smoothing the hair from his sleeping face.

Bobby agrees with a fond smile. He's just relieved they managed to get to the hospital in time, before Buck's appendix could burst.

It's nearly six in the morning now and the sun is starting to peek in through the curtains. "I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria. I should call Maddie, I'm sure she'll wanna visit."

Athena nods. "Don't forget to call Eddie, too." She reminds him knowingly.

A nurse stops by to check up on Buck shortly after Bobby exits the room. "He's gonna be a little out of it when he wakes up." She tells Athena. "Should be soon."

Athena drags her chair closer to the bed and sighs. "You know," she starts, knowing full well she's talking to an unconscious man. "I didn't realize I'd be getting another son when I married Bobby." She pats his head gently.

Buck rouses awake, eyes glassy and wide. "Mom," he blinks tiredly. "Wha' happened?"

"We had to take you to the hospital to get your appendix removed, honey. You don't remember?" Athena wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. He had a fever of nearly a hundred and four degrees by the time they got to the ER, after all.

He shakes his head from side to side slowly. "Just remember you," He says, "being there with me. Thank you. You didn't hafta--"

"Son, if you finish that sentence me and you are gonna have words." Athena warns him, one brow arched high. "Bobby's downstairs getting breakfast and calling your sister and Eddie to tell them what happened. So get ready for some visitors."

Buck yawns, his jaw cracking. "Mmm, ok."

"You need your rest, go back to sleep for now." Athena gets up to close the blinds only to be stopped by a hand around her wrist. "Buck?"

Buck lets go quickly, embarrassed. "Sorry, you can go."

Athena's face goes soft. "Oh honey, did ya' really think I was leaving? I'm gonna fix the blinds so the light's not hitting your face. Don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Buck looks down at his sheets, avoiding her gaze. He mutters something she doesn't quite catch, his eyes already falling shut.

Athena leans over the hospital bed and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be right here when you wake up, Buckaroo."


End file.
